


Speechless

by lookinginthelight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookinginthelight/pseuds/lookinginthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Doctor's last words hanging in the air, both the Doctor and Rose find themselves speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

They’re both speechless for days.

When they look at each other on the beach after the TARDIS leaves, they don’t need to talk, just to hold onto each other.

For awhile, it’s awkward. Neither of the two of them know how to start a conversation now. Even the Doctor, who always has something to say, opens his mouth and closes it several times. Rose, surely, has a million questions rattling around in her head and doesn’t know which one to start with.

They travel in silence.  
Well, _almost._  
Jackie talks the entire zeppelin ride- until she realizes neither of them is responding to anything she asks accept to mutter a one-syllable reply when absolutely necessary.

They never let go of each other except when they have to. They walk hand in hand, they decide to share a hotel bed in wordless agreement, the Doctor wraps his arm tightly around Rose’s shoulder every time they sit down.

But they don’t speak.

Until one night, maybe the same night they make it home (home is a misnomer to them both, but they have each other, so it’ll do), Rose wakes to an empty bed. She finds the Doctor outside, staring up at the stars.

Sitting down next to him, she finds his hand even in the dark.

“Doctor?” She surprises him. He tears his gaze away from the sky and looks at her, wide-eyed at the broken silence.

“I love you too,” Rose says, with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Whofic.


End file.
